Cullen Summer Fun
by jUsThAvEhOpE
Summary: The Cullen family make a list of things they have always wanted to do for the last eight days of summer. The list was wrote down by Emmite, who has a little trouble with telling when someone is joking. In other words it's going to be a crazy week. Before NM, happy fluff, rated T just in case
1. Prologue

_Summary: Bella, Edward, and the Cullens share some Summer fun before Edward leaves in New Moon._

* * *

><p>~The List<p>

Alice Cullen walked into the Cullen family living room, smiling to herself secretly. Jasper was the first to notice her mood. "What's up, Alice?"

"Oh, Jazzy, I just got the best idea ever!" she said in her high voice.

Bella looked away from the TV mounted on the wall. "You mean to say you just had the best vision ever?"

"Shush, you dream crusher. That was such a mean thing to say." Bella half laughed at this. "Okay, since every one is here I might as well just say it," Alice said impatiently.

"Yes, please do before the world ends," Edward said from his spot next to Bella on the couch.

"Okay, first off, you two are perfect for each other. Second, there are only nine days of Summer left before school starts and I have an idea for how to spend them."

"Shoot, short stuff," Emmett said. Alice got his attention. All he had been doing lately was complain about how much he was bored.

"We make a list of one thing for one person. That said person gets to choose one thing that they want to do but were never going to do."

"Alice, did you watch 'The Bucket List' again?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe, but that's beside the point. I had a vision of how much fun we will have doing this so we have to do it." Alice made a face that no one could say no to.

Emmett went to grab a piece of paper and a pen from the office upstairs and was back in less than five seconds. "Okay. Esme, what do you want to do?"

Esme giggled. "I don't know." She thought a little bit more then said sarcastically, "I want to be a pop singer." Esme was laughing too hard to notice that he wrote it down.

Emmett turned to Rose who was sitting right next to him, laughing too. He looked at her for a short second and started writing.

Emmett had a low, evil smile spread across his face.

And that is how it started.

~Esme, Pop Star  
>~Rosalie, Cheerleader<br>~Emmett, Cowboys up  
>~Jasper, Pro-skateboarder<br>~Carlisle, Work at McDonalds  
>~Alice, World Tour Poker Player<br>~Edward, Gangster Rapper  
>~Bella, Gymnast<p> 


	2. Esme

**~Esme, Pop Star**

I stood in the middle of Alice's bedroom trying very hard not to look down a the short-glittery-sparkle-dress that look a lot to me like a camisole. "I don't want to do this anymore, Alice." I whimpered for effect.

Bella walked up to me, getting a close-up of the dress with the video camera. Bella had begged to be the camera girl. I think it was because she didn't like being on camera with all the super beautiful vampires. Poor thing.

"Oh come on, Esme. You look hot." Rosalie smiled at me to comfort me. I had a very bad feeling about that.

"Rosalie, I'm a mother. I don't look hot."

Alice ran out and picked up one of my feet an shoved a six inch heel on my foot. I whimpered again.

:D

"Okay, Esme, all you have to do is walk in there and sing the song Edward and Emmett wrote for you and they will sign you as one of their artists."

I glared at the floor of the studio waiting room. "Alice, I don't want to do this tomorrow."

"You won;t have to. I have an plan. All you have to do is have a huge melt down then Carlisle will diagnose you as unfit for the pressures of stardom."

"Oh. So I'm just going to be a one hit wonder then?"

"Yeah, exactly. Esme, where did you learn that word?"

"What? 'One hit wonder'?"

"Yeah."

"I was watching a channel called MTV."

Bella started to laugh. "Oh, I'm so glad I got that on camera."

A few minutes later something occured to me. "Wait. Alice, did you say Emmett helped write the song?" I heard my voice go up a few octaves as I said this.

"We didn't let him put anything really bad in."

"Let me see the lyrics!"

Rosalie clutched her folder to her chest a little tighter. "No, no, Esme. Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on them for you."

"Rosalie, give me the folder."

She leaned away from me.

I jumped at her as the assistant walked though the door.

"Are you Emily Lovesick?"

I gaped at Alice.

"You needed a new name," she whispered.

"Lovesick?"

"Yup."

I stood up and walked into the studio with the very thin blond.

Bella was the first to follow me to the other room with her camera hidden in her bag. The other two were right behind her. Rosalie set the folder in front of me and walked out. I was only joking when I said that I wanted to be a pop star. I really was! I opened the folder and pulled out the song.

I heard a voice over the intercom. "You ready, Emily?"

"Yes." It came out as a squeak.

The song started and I tried to sing.

_Tonight there is no sleep_  
><em>We'll watch the stars go blue<em>  
><em>We well get real real loose<em>  
><em>As we lie under the moon<em>

_Or at lest that wait I thought_  
><em>You want to go real far<em>  
><em>Almost all the way to<em>  
><em>The stars<em>

_Let me tell you the true_  
><em>I've never been that easy...<em>

I was going to kill Emmett or beat him to a pulp. I knew I couldn't do that so I decided to be angry with him.

~XO~

We walked out of the studio together. I wasn't talking to any of them. At that moment I still trying to not swing on anyone. Especially Bella cause she is still human and that would end badly.

"I think you did great, Esme," Alice said this as she looked at the CD in her hands.

I growled at Alice. I feel bad about it now, but at that moment it felt so good.

I started to take the earrings out. "What are you doing? we still need to do the music video!"

I turned to Rosalie very slowly. "Every one needs to stay an arm swinging distance away from me right now."

~:P~

"I'm wore a leotard, Edward. I don't think I will ever forgive you two for this."

Emmett was sitting there with his lips puckered and his eyebrows knit together to try and stop himself from laughing. "It was either that or the full moon. That that made you look like a marshmallow." Emmett realized what he said and got up and walked very quickly away.

Edward was holding Bella on his lap, using her a protection from me. Darn it.

"Why did I have to go first?"

I turned and walked on stage to be the opening act for Usher. I don't even know who that is!

I started off like I did in the studio, trying really hard not to stink. But then I had an idea to make the day end a little quicker than Alice was hoping. But really it was already like 10:30 so the day was almost over anyway!

I sang the song, closing my eyes and pretending to be blinded by the stage light and stumbled over the edge of the stage.

There were a few screams and some yelling. Then I was being carried away by some one that smelled like Carlisle.

When we made it backstage and into my dressing room I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Today was not a total loss.

**Yes finaly. So sorry for taking for ever on this.  
>I'm glad I did Esme First though because that was hard.<br>Big thanks to my Beta (She is so awsome!) **

**P.S. I now know I will never be a song wrighter. That was verry sad. but if your wondering what kind of bet the song has it sonds like JTX~love is america.**

**P.P.S. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	3. Rosalie

~Chapter 2

~Rosalie, Cheerleader

Since school was out for the summer I had to complete my section of Emmett's list. I would never step foot in the cheap fabric used to make cheer leading uniforms. Alice had gotten me a new ID so that I could go down Texas and be a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader.

I had to admit that I was a little excited.

Bella and Edward sat behind me on the plane. Bella was mumbling something about eating. It was pathetic. Oh course that was the kind of girl Edward would fall in love with. Emmett had turned the whole way around in his seat and had taken the camera out of Bella's hand and was recording what ever she was saying.

Jasper and Alice were watching, laughing.

Esme was trying scold them but had to put her hand over her mouth to cover a giggle. Carlisle was laughing too, but not quite as hard.

Bella wasn't mumbling her usual "Oh Edward!" It sounded like she was dreaming about the wold's biggest cookie and her proceeding to eat it.

I smiled today was starting off great. Bella embarrassing herself and Emmett undressing me with his eyes when I put on the uniform.

Alice had paid of one of the blond cheerleaders that looked a little like me for the day. The only thing differences was I didn't have a tan, she was fatter then me, her eyes are brown and her mouth was too small.

At lest I was still prettier then her. I heard some one sigh. I bet thousand bucks it was Edward. I glared at him.

Bella took the camera and hid behind Edward. Edward growled very quietly at me so Bella wouldn't hear. I smiled a him.

Alice had spent all Sunday morning teaching me the dances and moves I would need to know for the preseason game.

I grabbed my pom-poms and sighed. I don't think you know this but I hate cheerleaders or at lest what people think. I went though my whole existence calling all of them cheer whores. But really I just always wanted to be one.

I walked over to the other girls, smiling at each of them. My smile said hi but my head said die die die. In the nicest possible way!

I walked out with them to the field and saw my family instantly. They sat in the front row right in frond of Emmett held a sign that said "MY Girlfriend Is The Hot Cheerleader!" The exclamation marks went on forever.

Oh baby, why do you do this to me?

I kept smiling as we started with the kick line. Bella was holding the video camera pointed right at me.

After a few more cheers some of the guys in the front row started getting louder and louder. The thing they were yelling at the cheer leaders started getting way more saucy. When I say cheer leader I mean me. The reason I know this is because they always started with "Hey blondie!".

Emmett, my big teddy bear. Emmett who had started the game off with his normal 'let's see if I can break the world record for the worlds biggest smile' Emmett-y attitude. He had faded into a personality closer to Hitler by half time.

He was actually glaring at them. I made a face at Jasper when he looked back over at us. He was watching the game with Alice laughing and smiling and completely oblivious to what was about to happen. I started head nodding to Emmett.

Jasper gave me a look that said, "What the French Toast?"

I whispered at him as low as I could so the humans wouldn't hear. "Look at Emmett, you idiot!"

Her stared at me, hurt, and whispered, "No need for name calling."

He finally turned to look at Emmett. I made out two words. "Oh" and "shit".

I smiled lovely use of words.

Jasper traded with Bella for her spot and sat down next to Edward. The two finally had talked Emmett into leaving with them for a short while. Did I say talk? I mean physically grabbing and taking him outside. Luckily this was a football game and it just looked like to friend helping the drunk one leave.

The game didn't end long after that. I ran out with the uniform still on. I found Emmett in the back set of the car with his arms crossed and glaring at the set in front of him.

I slid in next to him and smile at him I forgot how cute jealous Emmett is. Yum is one word I would use.

"Hey guess what," I finally said.

He turned his head slowly to me. After a few seconds he finally said, "What?"

"I kept the uniform." I smiled.

He looked me up and down slowly. Then met my eyes. A smile started to spread across his face.

**Plzzzzz let me know what you think!**


	4. Emmite

**~Chapter 3**

** Emmett ~Cowboy**

"So how do I look?" I winked and flashed around my big belt buckle.

"Oh lord." Carlisle put his hand over his mouth.

Bella moved closer to me and started squinting. "What does your buckle say?" Bella burst out laughing."Did you put it on camera?"

"No, but cover it up if you don't want Esme to kill you."

I laughed along with Alice and Bella. Edward was glaring at me, but had his hand over his mouth hiding a smile. I slide green western shirt over my buckle.

'Drunk?

Free Breathalyzer Test  
>Blow (arrow pointing down) here'<p>

What? I couldn't stop myself. I saw it and I had to get it.

I gathered up the rest of my clothes from the Port O' potty. We walked to one of the grand stands and sat down, waiting for the bull riding to start. I handed Rose my number so she could pin it on my back.

"Hey Jasper, do you have the program?" Esme asked.

"Oh no, I don't. I must have left it in the car. I'll go get it." Jasper got up and started to walk to the car. Then I realized something...Jasper walked a lot like a cowboy. I don't. I better learn how if I'm going to fit in here. I got and started following Jasper to the car, trying to make my walk like his.

Edward started to laugh.

Bella whipped out the camera.

Jasper turned and look at me. Then started walking again. I kept following. Jasper turned again. It looked like he was getting a little mad at me. I wonder why?

He turned and kept going. His shoulders were very tense. He stopped again. I almost ran into him. He turned to me. "Emmett! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get my cowboy walk down." I smiled at him as I readjusted my cowboy hat.

"Emmett!" He breathed in slowly."Just go sit down."

"Fine," I whined.

I took my spot next to Alice and Rose. Rose gave me her 'I do not approve look' then shook her head at me.

"Alright, Emmett, let's go get you ready for the bull riding. You're almost up." Alice jumped up off the grand stand and motioned for me to follow. I got up and started my cowboy walk. "Stop that. I think you hurt Jazz's feeling."

"No, I didn't. He laughed when I turned my back. I even saw you laugh. You couldn't help it. Admit it, I'm a funny guy."

"Funny looking. Come on."

_WMWMW_

I stared down at my bull I was going to ride. In a normal situation I would be telling you how I feel. Scared. Nervouss. Excited. But no. Looking down at him I just felt...hungry. We might have to go out for blood after this.

I lowered myself down on top of the bull.

You know, when you are invincible extreme sports just aren't as cool as they would be if you could actually get hurt. I should have chosen something cooler.

I nodded for them to open the gate. The bull jumped out of the gate the rope slipped out of my hand anyways. I slid down the side of the bull. I was about to try hold on with my legs but then rethought that idea because I didn't want to kill the bull. I then face planted in the dirt or what I thought was dirt. Turns out it wasn't dirt. I really wish it had been dirt.

I got up and walked out of then arena trying to get the stuff out of my eyes.

Every one was waiting for me when I got out. I tried to think of something funny to say but I wasn't in the mood for a joke. Every was smiling at me.

"Can we go home now?" I said.

Rose walked over to me it looked liked she was going to hug me then rethought it and just put her hand on my clean shoulder.

"Sure we can go home, right after we get that off your face."

**Okay finaly! Sorry about taking forever on this one! School is only sucking more this year! Oh well I want to thank my beta brigeonfire! trust me you would be able to read this with out her spell checking! :) Also I'm going to ask very nicely for you to review because I write faster, work harder, and it helps me get better at it when you say what i could improve on!**

** So review review review! :} Please  
><strong>


	5. Jasper

_Summary: Bella, Edward, and the Cullens share some Summer fun before Edward leaves in New Moon._

* * *

><p>~Jasper, Pro-skateboarder<p>

"Alright jazz! first of all you actually need to know how to ride a skateboard." Alice said and she looked at the skateboarding for dummies book Esme bought.

Jasper really wasnt paying to much attention to ALice for once in his verry long life. Emmite had gotten Jazz a helmet that looked like a shark and had shoved it on his head pretty much screaming "Safty first bro!" even thought he was vampire and didnt really need it. But now Emmite and Edward were pushing him back and forth as hard as they could at each other giggling like little school girls, all three of them as this happened. Making every one watching think that should all be wearing helmets.

Bella happly standing to the side got it all on tap.

Rosalie who has been married to Emmite for a very long time knew how to hand this situations finally ended it. "Emmite I going to count to 5."

"No dont count babe please!"

Heart break on all three faces by the count of 4.

"Alright jaz read though this then we'll go to the contest."

Jaz looked at alice. "Contest? Ok sonds fun!"

"Bella you go in first and get a shot jaz walking in like Justin Timberlake."

Bella started to laugh. "This is actually starting to be really fun. Can we do this again Alice s again when Im a vamp?"

Edward growaled. Bella roled her eyes then left with Edward fallowing right behind her like always. Alice turn to Emmite. Emmite almost screamed for help. Alice had gotten rid of everyone else with a job. That little pixy was one of the scarrest thing in the whole world.

"Wahts up shorty." Emmite smiled all cute like at her.

"Rose told me to tell you your grounded."

"What it was only a little bit of fun."

"You dont get to watch Jasper anymore."

Alice walked away.

Emmite was heart broken.

Other then Bella's thing, he had been most excited to see this.

He sat down on the hood of the car. LIfe was so unfar!

Emmite pulled out his phone and texted Rose.

**Babe how could you do this 2 me D:**

**What did i do**

**I cant watch jazz sk8 anymore**

**why cant you do that**

**cause u grounded me**

**no...**

**WHAT! ALICE is so mean. Its on now**

"Oh no."

Bella looked up at Edward. "What's wrong?"

"Emmite has a plan, and he wants my help."

"Are you going to?"

Sigh. "Yeah probbably"

"What are you guys going to do?"

"I dont know. I just have to make sure Alice doesnt know whats going on."

"Emmite can be smart when he wants to be."

Edward nodded," Ok Jaz is coming."

Bella got the camera ready.

Jasper and Alice came walking though the door in slow motion.

Bella started giggling.

"Hurry up we're already late."

"Fine." Alice said.

Jasper was right up when they got to the half ran the top as fast, as humanly possible, to the top.

"It's to bad." Aliced winned.

"Yeah it is."

"What's to bad?" Bella asked.

"Alice sanded the middle of the board so it would break."

"Why?"

"Well we can't have him win."

"Aw."

Jaspers board broke when when he landed a pop shove-it.

Jaz walked his way down the ramp. He didn't look that happy about it.

Alice gave him an apologetic smile. Then got drenched by a whole lot of gatorade.

Emmite made a run for it.

**Hope guys giggled like I did. Alice is going to be so mad in the next one so worth reading. Can't wait.**

**Please leave a comment, fav, alert, please! **

**Luv you guy**


End file.
